


lollipop

by seochangbin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, D/s Vibes, Hair-pulling, M/M, but woojin gets soft halfway through, getting caught? oof, i just wanted them to fuck casual ;-;, mention of the girl trainees from skz survival show vvv briefly, minho's a tease we hate him, special cameo by a certain got7 member . ahem, the only circumstance i will EVER write bottom!minho is with woojin and that's that, they're just boyfriends who wanna fuck okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seochangbin/pseuds/seochangbin
Summary: Woojin gulps as his eyes flit over to the camera in a moment of panic. Everything Minho had just done had been caught on camera, and the sexual undertones in those four seconds of him playing with that stupid lollipop would’ve been clear to even the most oblivious of people.





	lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> basically i went fuckin NUTS when i saw [this](https://twitter.com/trbleeknow/status/1035863077634207744?s=21) tweet (from two-kids room ep 8) and this fic was born,,,, my brain,,, pls,,, 
> 
> also PLEASE note that everything here is consensual! and especially the one (1) time woojin calls minho a "needy little bitch" in here (spoilers, sorry)  
> i'm sorry if that makes anyone uncomfy!!! n pls excuse the typos if any im so tired i just wanna get this up

“What’s your charm, Minho?” Woojin asks the scripted question to the boy opposite him. They’re both nestled in the couch, filming on set for _Two-Kids Room_ , a new show that the company wanted to release for them during the comeback period. They’d asked questions back and forth and shared stories, Woojin excited to spend some chill time -- even though they were _technically_ still at work -- with his boyfriend.

 

Minho sucks on the lollipop in his mouth as he ponders, coming up with an answer. Woojin diverts his eyes away from Minho’s mouth, afraid he’ll pop a boner in the middle of filming. Just in case, he pulls one of the cushions on the couch onto his lap to cover his crotch.

 

He had been stunned into silence when Minho had begun opening the wrapper of the lollipop while he was in the middle of speaking, knowing how Minho plays with particularly phallic food items: most notably, that one time Minho practically deep-throated that banana he had been eating for a midday snack -- Woojin mentally shudders at the thought. Minho stares back at him in silence when he notices Woojin has stopped talking, after his futile attempt at wrestling the wrapper off the lollipop stick.

 

He gestures almost comically, lollipop still in one hand, for Woojin to continue speaking. Woojin knows he’ll be at a loss for words and keep staring, so he insists, “No, no. Finish with your lollipop first.”

 

Minho frowns at him, before he goes back to fiddling with the wrapper. The staff behind the camera give Woojin a look which tells him that he has to stall for time, so he rambles on about something random, silently hoping in his head that Minho hurries the _fuck_ up already.

 

He remembers why he doesn’t like filming alone with just Minho, he’d always avoided filming stuff alone with him, it’s because he can never take his eyes off of him. He always stumbles in front of Minho, too taken aback by just how _pretty_ he is and he always ends up just staring at his boyfriend.

 

The younger man makes a triumphant sound when the wrapper comes all the way off, throwing it onto the ground afterward. He pops the lollipop into his mouth, pulling it in and out a couple of times past his parted lips before he settles on an answer.

 

“You mean, like this?” Minho says. Before Woojin can ask what he’s talking about, Minho makes piercing eye contact with the elder before he takes the lollipop in his hand and moves it back up to his mouth, his tongue darting out to lick around the candy. He takes the lollipop into his mouth now, holding the stick between his teeth as he smirks and winks at Woojin.

 

Woojin gulps as his eyes flit over to the camera in a moment of panic. Everything Minho had just done had been caught on camera, and the sexual undertones in those four seconds of him playing with that stupid lollipop would’ve been clear to even the most oblivious of people. He panics, trying to think of a way to diffuse the situation without making it painfully obvious that he’d been affected by it.

 

_Don’t think about Minho’s tongue on your c-_

 

“Not like that,” He blurts out quickly, trying his best to maintain his composure. “I mean…” He trails off, racking his brain for something more… _kid-friendly_.

 

“Your random ideas!” Woojin finishes, and he’s feeling pretty satisfied with his diversion despite how silly it is until Minho scoffs at him, disguising it as a laugh. He sees the way Minho rolls his eyes just barely, hidden behind his eye smile. It’s the same way he rolls his eyes at a snobby dance teacher -- discreet and unnoticeable unless you _really_ look out for it.

 

It’s then that it clicks, that Minho’s trying to get a rise out of him. To tease him, to rile him up, so he’ll push Minho into bed later back at the dorm and fuck him into the mattress nice and hard, or push Minho into the shower with him and fuck him open or get him to suck him off under the scorching hot water.

 

He avoids Minho’s eyes, opting to continue on his tangent about how insane and wacky Minho’s ideas are. Minho’s eyes are staring at him and pleading for attention, and Woojin continues to avoid them, looking at the space behind Minho’s head instead in fear of doing those things he’d thought of doing to the younger on the couch, right in front of the filming crew. He honestly couldn’t care less anymore, he just wants to fuck the beautiful man across from him -- but he knows that’d be too inappropriate. He’s certain no one would complain if him and Minho ended up filming an impromptu sex tape with the cameras still rolling on the uncomfortable blue couch in that room though, not with how beautiful Minho’s body and the sounds he made in bed were.

 

They wrap the episode up, after Minho showers him with compliments about his charm that make the tips of Woojin’s ears go red. Once the filming crew tells them that they’re good to go, Woojin firmly grips Minho’s wrist as they make their way out.

 

“Woojin-hyung, what’s-”

 

Woojin practically snarls. “Don’t _‘Woojin-hyung’_ me, Minho. You knew what you were doing to me in that room.”

 

“So what if I did know what I was doing to you back there? What’re you gonna do to me?” Minho blinks innocently, looking up at the older man. The sight is familiar, it reminds Woojin of all the times Minho would get down onto his knees and suck him off, how he’d look up coyly at Woojin through his prettily long eyelashes and blink too many times to be useful as his red lips were stretched around his cock.

 

Dragging him by the arm with an iron grip down the hallway in the company building, Woojin huffs before muttering almost threateningly, “I’ll have to teach you a fuckin’ lesson, then.”

 

Minho’s breath hitches at that, as Woojin presses the ‘down’ button on the elevator with force. The soft ‘ding’ signalling the elevator’s arrival is only enough to snap him out of his daze, before he’s roughly pushed into the empty elevator, his back hitting the cool glass of the mirror on the back wall. Woojin angrily thumbs at the button for the floor where all the practice rooms are on, lets the door close shut on its own before he turns to Minho, who’s still timidly pressed back against the wall.

 

Woojin shoves at Minho’s arms, capturing them at the wrists above his head. The backs of Minho’s hands are hot against the cool mirror’s surface, and he shifts uncomfortably at the contrast in temperature. Woojin leans in intimidatingly close to Minho’s face, so much so that Minho can practically feel Woojin’s breath fan over his skin. “When will you be a good boy, Minho? Always doing what you’re not supposed to, I ought to-”

 

The older man is cut off by the soft ‘ding’ of the elevator once again, and he lets go of Minho’s hands which fall back down to his sides, and flips himself to stand beside him nonchalantly so quickly that they look perfectly normal when the elevator doors slide open.

 

“Hello, Jinyoung-sunbae,” Woojin clears his throat before he greets, nudging at a still-distraught Minho’s arm to do the same. He repeats the phrase, nodding his head slightly in greeting.

 

Jinyoung smiles warmly at the younger two. “Hi, boys. Where are you two off to?”

 

“Just off to the practice rooms. The rest of the group is there, we were off filming something else earlier. We’re joining the rest now,” Woojin lies coolly, ending his answer off with a small smile towards the eldest.

 

“Is Minho alright? He doesn’t look too good,” Jinyoung frowns, leaning in to get a closer look at Minho’s seemingly tired face.

 

Woojin looks over to the youngest man too, his face weary and a hand strategically placed over his crotch area, his other arm draped in a way across his tummy that made him look like he’d been having a stomachache. “Just some stomach upset is all, I’m sure Minho will be fine,” He says, placing a hand on Minho’s back.

 

At this moment, the elevator ‘ding’s once again. It’s time for them to leave. “I’ll have to let Chan know, but thank you for the concern, sunbae. Have a nice day,” He bows this time, before gingerly leading Minho out of the elevator. He hears Jinyoung’s “You too!” as the elevator doors slide shut, and Minho stands up right on his own, his hands relaxing from their strategic placement.

 

“You naughty, naughty boy,” Woojin tsks, his original demeanour returning. He grabs Minho’s arm tightly as he leads him down the corridor of practice rooms. The bass line of a song booms through the corridor, and Woojin hears feet stomping and girls cheering and whooping triumphantly. He assumes those are the girl trainees, the ones that had appeared alongside them in the survival show, preparing for an upcoming showcase stage, and he saunters past the room with Minho still in tow. He decides to head all the way to the last practice room at the end of the corridor, the ones that no one bothers to walk all the way to simply because it’s too far.

 

Woojin opens the door, the whiff of stale air and dried sweat making him scrunch his nose. Turning on the lights, Woojin pulls Minho into the room and locks the door, dragging him to the centre of the room before pushing him down onto his knees.

 

Minho barely gets accustomed to the sudden movement and how he’s suddenly on his knees on the floor, before a hand lands loudly on his right cheek, the slap so powerful that his head is pushed to look the other way. The pain sears and spreads across the side of his face, his ear ringing from the force of the hit.

 

“So needy, aren’t you? Wanting me to devour you in front of all of the filming crew, to ram into your poor hole on that shitty couch?” Woojin sneers. Minho says and does nothing, his head still turned to look away from Woojin. “Couldn’t even act in front of Jinyoung-sunbae to get him off our backs? You needy bitch.”

 

Minho feels the blood rush down to his cock at the expletive directed at him, the familiar, guilty heat settling in his stomach. His hands rest atop his thighs, but he’s itching to move one of them to touch himself.

 

“Look at me and answer me,” Woojin commands, a hand threading itself into Minho’s hair before he roughly tugs, hard enough that Minho’s looking back at the older man now.

 

“I- I tried, I just wanted your cock, hyung, _please,_ ” He exhales shakily, in an attempt to explain himself. “Wouldn't have cared if you fucked me in front of the crew, even Jinyoung-sunbae--”

 

“You’re hard already, right? You want me to fuck you now?” Woojin interrupts. Minho takes in a quick breath, nodding enthusiastically because he’s _finally_ getting Woojin’s cock--

 

“No,” Woojin breathes out, and Minho’s face falls. “I would much rather let you suffer through the trip back to the dorm, undress you and open you up, and leave you there kneeling on the bed with a vibrator up your ass and a cock ring while I run some errands. How does that sound?”

 

Minho’s eyes widen in horror at the prospect, and he frantically shakes his head. He doesn’t want to wait any longer, he just wants Woojin, and he wants him _now._

 

“No? Well, I guess we’ll save that for another time then. I’m feeling generous today, maybe we can do what you want.” Woojin softens, and Minho visibly relaxes.

 

“I don’t wanna fuck you raw though. Unless we use something else…? You may speak, Minho.” Woojin’s snapped out of his dom role momentarily, afraid to hurt the younger man even though he’s always pliable and would honestly willingly do whatever Woojin would tell him to. He squats down to Minho’s height, a comforting hand on Minho’s cheek. The other trails downward, moving to palm Minho through his shorts.

 

“My right pocket. Lube--” Minho huffs, stopping himself from bucking up into the warmth of Woojin’s hand. Woojin looks up at Minho with a questioning look, but moves his hand from Minho’s cheek to his ass, reaching into the pockets of his shorts.

 

Scoffing uncharacteristically when his fingers feel the wet squelch of lube in plastic packaging, Woojin pulls it out, now warm and pathetically crumpled packaging sitting in his palm.

 

“So dirty, having lube on hand,” Woojin comments, using his other hand to land a slap on Minho’s plump ass. The younger man gasps. “You really were planning something, weren’t you?”

 

Minho can only quickly answer, “I _really_ want your cock. I’m ready for it, please.”

 

The older man hums by Minho’s ear. “Get undressed, then back on your knees. I’ll let you have my cock in your mouth, hmm? Since you’re so good with your tongue,” He taunts, and Minho feels a shiver run down his spine. _Fuck. Finally._

 

After stripping and tossing his clothes to the other side of the room, Minho eagerly gets back down on his knees, ready to take Woojin into his mouth. Minho’s cock is red, hard and leaking, the curve of his dick tantalising. Woojin stands intimidatingly in front of him, only his shirt taken off. “Go ahead, baby.”

 

Minho excitedly reaches to pull Woojin’s shorts and boxers down in one fell swoop. Woojin’s hard cock bobs almost comically as the fabric is pulled off his hips, and Minho immediately darts his tongue out. He repeats the motion he had pulled off earlier, tongue flicking at the head of Woojin’s dick before he pulls it into his mouth, moving closer to the elder.

 

He takes Woojin in inch by inch, until his nose is buried in Woojin’s coarse tuft of pubic hair. He swallows around Woojin’s length, the wet warmth of Minho’s mouth eliciting a groan from him. “Mmm, baby. You’re so good for me,” Woojin praises, a hand finding its way into Minho’s hair again and tugs slightly. Minho moans at the feeling, the sensation getting sent up Woojin’s cock, the older letting out another pleasured groan.

 

Woojin tugs at Minho’s hair particularly hard as Minho’s head bobs back and forth on his cock, effectively pulling the younger off of him. Minho stares up at Woojin, lips red and slick, eyes innocent as he blinks slowly.

 

“You’re a good boy, aren’t you?” Woojin inquires, Minho nodding eagerly as he pants slightly, the tip of his tongue hanging out of his mouth just barely. “Lie down on the floor, baby. Face down, hyung’s gonna fuck you.”

 

Minho practically flops onto the floor, his chest, palms, cheek and thighs all in contact with the sticky surface. It’s slightly grimy, and as much as he wants to get himself off of the dirty floor he _just_ wants Woojin to get his cock into his ass.

 

He pushes the lower half of his body up, his knees bent and arms propping himself up so he can stick his ass out and flaunt it like the _good boy_ that he is. He wiggles his ass just a little too.

 

His clothes kicked off to one side now, Woojin gasps as he faces Minho once again. The baby pink bulb nestled between Minho’s buttcheeks is surprising enough, even more so with how eager Minho was to show it off. He massages one of Minho’s cheeks, moving it to expose more of Minho’s plugged hole. He tugs lightly at the bulbous handle of the butt plug, feeling its base push up against Minho’s rim. The younger sighs dramatically, his mouth falling open. Woojin can only gape in awe. “You…”

 

“Just for you, hyung. I told you I wanted you.”

 

“I should punish you for touching yourself without permission, but fuck, Minho, you’re so hot,” Woojin exhales, and Minho reddens at the elder’s honest confession. “And so, so good for me.”

 

Minho preens at the praise, and shudders when Woojin pulls the silicon plug out of him, after toying with it against his rim a couple of times. He carelessly tosses it onto the floor beside them, ignoring the trail of leftover lube that the plug leaves as it rolls around.

 

Woojin rips the packet of lube open with little effort, generous with the lube slathered on his fingers. He pushes them in out of habit to prep the younger boy. “Minho, you’re so…” He trails off, his fingers sliding in and out easily of Minho. The squelch of the lube on his fingers and the lube already in Minho’s hole is obscene, the younger man chuckling, “Of course, hyung. I told you I was ready for your cock.”

 

He’s honestly taken aback by this man. He never knows what kinds of things Minho’ll pull, but he always manages to amaze Woojin in some way. He’s given up on dominating the man below him at this point. Maybe one day he’ll make it all the way through as a dom, but for now he’ll just let Minho indulge himself while he’s along for the ride.

 

“God, just fuck me already, hyung,” Minho whines out of boredom, Woojin’s fingers still pumping in and out of him even though they aren’t doing much for Minho.

 

The older man slaps Minho’s outer thigh lightly. “I’m still in charge here, baby,” He commands weakly, a sad attempt at trying to reassert his dominance.

 

Minho snorts. “Sure, and I’m not on the floor waiting to get a cock rammed into my ass. Can we move it along already?”

 

Woojin rolls his eyes at his boyfriend’s snarky plea, but squeezes the lube from the packet onto his cock and pumps himself a few times to spread it, so he can finally indulge Minho.

 

He guides the tip of his cock to Minho’s hole, before pushing himself in. They groan simultaneously, Minho’s cheek impossibly pressed against the wooden floor even harder when Woojin’s buried at the hilt in the younger man. He pulls out almost all the way, before forcefully pushing back in. Woojin’s thrusting has Minho panting, saliva beginning to leave his open mouth and forming a puddle on the floor.

 

Woojin weaves his fingers into Minho’s hair, gripping tightly as he continues to fuck into Minho. He tugs hard, effectively pulling Minho’s head up, exposing his untainted skin. Leaning down, his chest pressed against Minho’s back, he manoeuvres around Minho’s head to nip at his skin. He hums into Minho’s neck as he bites, sucking lightly at the spots afterwards which take on a light purplish-blue colour, standing out beautifully against Minho’s tan skin. A delectable moan rips from the younger man’s throat, as Woojin’s teeth and lips make work on his neck, his cock pushing deeper into him with the movement.

 

“Hyung, hyung,” Minho whines, his head still tilted back. Woojin’s hand moves to wrap around Minho’s cock. His hips have yet to still, as he thumbs at Minho’s slit to disperse the gathered precum at his tip, the residual lube on his hand making the slide easier.

 

Woojin hums in acknowledgement, even though it sounds more like a strained whine with how hard he’s trying to maintain his composure.

 

“Please, hyung-- I wanna cum, fuck,” The younger babbles mindlessly, prompting Woojin to fuck even more quickly into Minho. His thrusts are now more shallow and sloppier, and Minho knows that Woojin’s close too.

 

Minho groans loudly, his mouth open wide before he chokes and starts coughing, gasping for air. Woojin lets go of his hold on Minho’s hair, stilling his movements all together. “Fuck, are you okay?”

 

After clearing his throat, he croaks out, “Fine. Saliva went down the wrong pipe.” He chuckles at how sudden Woojin’s changed, from his big bad dom -- not so much, but he’ll indulge Woojin in calling him that -- back to his regular ol’ boyfriend, the one who gives him cuddles in bed every night and gets called one of the dads of the group.

 

“Now fuck me, I wanted to cum today, not next year.”

 

Woojin scoffs once again, picking up his thrusts and jerking Minho off once again.

 

“Like I’m not in your ass already,” Woojin rolls his eyes. “Cum, baby. I’m close too.”

 

Minho gets pumped a few more times before the familiar feeling rumbles in his gut once again, and he orgasms quickly enough, through Woojin’s fingers and onto the floor. He winces with oversensitivity as Woojin fucks into him to chase his release, the feeling of cum filling him up almost relaxing.

 

As Woojin pulls his softening cock out of Minho, who’s slumped on the floor, drowsy, Minho mumbles incoherently into the floor.

 

“What?” Woojin prompts, walking over butt-naked to dig through the drawers in the cupboards in the room. There should be tissues lying around here somewhere.

 

“I said,” Minho repeats, clearer now with his face _not_ planted into the ground, “That was the best fuck I’ve had in my life.”

 

Woojin snorts as he wipes away the cum and lube seeping from Minho’s hole, before flipping him over to clean the mess on the floor. He furrows his brows at the sight -- the puddle of drool, spurts of come, the lube from the butt plug -- and sighs.

 

“You’re so gross, Minho. Look at the mess you’ve made. I hate you so much,” Woojin frowns, taking an excessive amount of tissue before he wipes the floor down.

 

In his fucked-out bliss, Minho dreamily states, “But you love this ass though. And by that logic, you must love me too.” He giggles sleepily.

 

_Well, he’s not wrong._

 

“I guess so,” Woojin admits weakly, shuffling over to Minho’s spread-eagle body. He sits by the younger man’s side, soothingly running his fingers through his hair, mussed-up and sticking out in all directions from sweat and Woojin’s prior tugging at it.

 

Minho turns over to his side, reaching over for Woojin’s cock again. He opens his mouth and inches himself over, attempting to get him in his mouth, but Woojin slaps Minho’s hand away weakly. “Baby, no, I’m tired,” Woojin sighs. Exasperated, Minho gives up after a few more futile tries.

 

“You’re too old to indulge me in a round two?” Minho quips, the older man sending him a pointed look. "How boring. I hate you," He says, childishly crossing his arms and pouting. 

 

Woojin, with an amused look on his face, tosses back, “Maybe I am, but you love my dick, so by extention you _must_ love me.”

 

Minho scoffs, at the use of his own words against him. Woojin leans down closer to Minho’s face, but still with some distance between them due to his sitting position.

 

“Maybe I do,” Minho unfurls his arms and pushes himself up, half-whispering against Woojin’s lips before he presses his lips to his.

 

Their kiss has no heat behind it, the slow movement of their lips against each other’s grounding the both of them. For a moment, it’s just the two of them enveloped in each other. It doesn’t matter that they’re kissing in a dingy practice room, or that they’re both completely naked and the state of the floor couldn’t be much worse, because they finally have their alone time, and each other.

  
  
"I love you, dumbass," Minho exhales, as he stares almost dreamily into Woojin's eyes, his hand lingering on his cheek. 

 

Woojin tsks, but presses his lips to Minho's nose quickly. "I love you too, idiot." 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still bad at endings but hhHHH I GOTTA STOP WRITING YALL I NEED TO STUDY FOR MY EXAMS,,,, i'll be back mid-nov or latest in dec for a skz secret santa i'm joining! 
> 
>    
> [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/topbinnie)


End file.
